This invention involves a rack of a type comprising an upright-standing open rectangular frame, for use especially (though not so limited) for holding units of electrical equipment in conveniently accessible orderly array one above another. Such units typically may comprise relay holders extending across the frame one above another (in which case the rack may be called a xe2x80x9crelay rackxe2x80x9d), or units holding electronic or electrical testing equipment, data communication equipment, telecommunication equipment (e.g. patch panels), or units in the nature of shelves for placement of such items thereon as may be desired.
Such racks are typically sold in knocked-down condition (disassembled, in a carton) with fasteners for assembly of the parts by the buyer. It is desirable that the assembly result in a frame which is substantially perfectly rectangular (i.e., substantially perfectly squared with the sides of the frame substantially perfectly vertical and the top and bottom of the frame substantially perfectly horizontal, so that the corners are substantially perfectly right-angled) and this has heretofore required extra precaution during the assembly by the buyer, such as requiring repetitive adjustments and the use of a framing square (like a carpenter""s square) for proper disposition and securement of the frame parts. It is also desirable that the assembly be such that the rack as assembled is highly stable, resistant to permanent deformation of the frame should it encounter sidewise forces (including forces resulting from seismic activity). And it is further desirable that the rack holds the units of electrical equipment neatly.
Among the several objects of the invention may be noted the provision of a rack such as described comprising parts configured to be self-squaring for facilitating assembly, without need for repetitive adjustments and extraneous aids such as a framing square; the provision of such a rack which is relatively highly stable, being resistant to permanent deformation of the open rectangular frame thereof by sidewise forces; the provision of such a rack the component parts of which are of relatively light weight, relatively economical to produce, and relatively easy to assemble by the buyer; and the provision of a rack for holding units such as units of electrical equipment with the units presented in neat, orderly, pleasing manner.
In general, a rack of this invention, in a first phase thereof, comprises an open rectangular frame having first and second opposite faces. The frame comprises a base, sides, a head and feet on the base for standing it upright. Each of the sides comprises an elongate upright having in transverse cross-section a web in a plane generally perpendicular to the frame and at least a first flange extending inward from the web with respect to the frame at its first face. The base has opposite ends and the uprights extend up from the ends of the base. The base comprises at least a first elongate generally rectangular base plate spanning the first flanges at the lower ends of the uprights on the first face of the frame. The base plate has end edges extending at an angle with respect to the length of the plate. The first flanges of the uprights have squaring surfaces engageable by respective end edges of said base plate to maintain the plate and uprights in squared-up perpendicular positions relative to one another. Fasteners secure together the base plates and the uprights.
In a second phase, a rack of this invention is configured for mounting a plurality of units each having a front face and tongues at the ends thereof. The rack comprises an open rectangular frame having first and second opposite faces. The frame comprises a base, sides and a head. Each of the sides comprises an elongate upright having in transverse cross-section a web in a plane generally perpendicular to the frame and at least a first flange extending inward from the web with respect to the frame at its first face. The base has opposite ends and the uprights extend up from said ends of the base. Each of the first flanges comprises a first reach rooted in a respective web and a second reach offset inwardly with respect thereto to define a recess in an exterior surface of the flange running along substantially the full length thereof and extending from an edge of the flange in the direction toward the plane of the respective web. The recess has a depth and a bottom surface in a plane perpendicular to the respective web and terminating in an end surface. The units are adapted to be mounted on the rack one above another with the tongues of each unit fitted in the recesses of the first flanges, the tongues of each unit having thicknesses generally corresponding to the depths of the recesses whereby when the unit is mounted on the rack, the front face of the unit is generally flush with the exterior surfaces of the first reaches of the first flanges, and generally coplanar with the first face of the rack.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.